


The Mugs Shot

by brassmama



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was under the impression Clint only knew his name and his coffee order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mugs Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/gifts).



> For ereshai, I do hope you enjoy.

 

The Mugs Shot had only been open a week the first time Phil had stumbled into the storefront, mostly out of convenience. It was about half a block closer than Starbucks to the law office he spent his days. But, as Phil would readily admit if asked, his repeat patronage was also because the owner was hot. As his assistant Darcy had phrased it, Clint Barton was a “hot dad.”  

Technically, Clint didn’t have any kids (to Phil’s knowledge). It still didn’t reduce the aesthetic.

The customer base was varied, from college students camped out in the corners to use the wifi to retirees having coffee dates with their friends. It kept the store open most of the livelong day. Phil had witnessed, more than once, the staff bodily forcing Clint to go home when his shift was over.

_“Get out, dude.” Barnes, one of the bakers, had been crowding Clint away from the espresso machine._

_“This is my store.” Clint was already sounding resigned to his fate._

_“Go home. Sleep.”_

_“This is my building.” Barnes opened the stairwell door and gently pushed Clint through._

It was adorable.

Today, Phil was in line at the lunch rush. It was the only time of day that both tills were manned (by Kate -Clint’s… something- and Clint himself). Phil was carefully staying in Clint’s line, hoping to get a few moments of chit chat. Eventually, he would get the courage up to ask Clint out, but honestly Phil was under the impression Clint only knew him as far as his name and coffee order. It was a little discouraging. Still, he seemed charming and was handsome, and Phil’s best friend, Nick,  was threatening to ask Clint out for him like they were in middle school.

It wasn’t too long before the soccer mom in front of him had order and paid for her army size order and Clint gave Phil a smile.

“Large vanilla latte with chocolate drizzle and skim milk, right, Phil?” Clint was already grabbing up the cup, ready to mark it up as soon as Phil nodded.

“As usual. What’s in fresh in the pastries?” Phil preemptively dropped a few bills in the tip jar.

“America just pulled out fresh snickerdoodles and the blueberry muffins have only been out for about twenty minutes.” The soon to be latte cup had vanished behind Clint for the three baristas to prepare. “Interested in either? I think there’s still some sour dough if you want a sandwich.”

Kate, who was standing barely a foot to Clint’s right, chimed in, “Eli already took the leftover loaves to the food bank, bossman. Barnes is gonna bake more when he gets in.”

“So, no sandwich. Sorry.”

“That’s fine, I’ll take a dozen snickerdoodles and a muffin.” Phil passed his card over while Clint entered all the prices. Even if Phil wouldn’t eat most of the cookies, Darcy would take them home. She was great people.

“Total is eight ninety-three.” Clint took the card and swiped it through. The machine beeped angrily. “Just a minute, the machine isn’t reading.”

Phil waved off the apology. He understood the woes of the card reader.

While Clint ran through the usual list of tricks to get the machine back in order, the man behind Phil commented, “Hurry up, some of us have things to do.”

Phil bristled, but ignored the man. People could be jerks and he didn’t feel like telling the man off. Phil thought he recognized the man as a regular, and really, anyone who came here often enough would eventually get a round of “sorry the machine is being dumb”.

The till finally popped the cash drawer out, chiming. The thing sounded so please to have slowed down everything. “Okay, here’s the receipt. Have a good day, Phil. I’m sure your order is already waiting on the end.”

“Thank you, Clint, see you later.” Phil put his card away and moved down to the pick up area (marked by the sign on which someone had painted “Pick Up Your Shit” in calligraphy).

Phil’s drink and muffin were settled into a drink carrier with the bag of cookies. He’s was about to leave when the man who’d been behind him raised his voice.

“Oh, so that why you monkeying around, huh? Cause that’s your boyfriend? That paper pusher is what does it for you? FIne! I should have guess as much.”

Clint’s face goes tight. “You can go get your coffee somewhere the fuck else, asshat. I’ll have you know Phil is a good person. He runs a law firm down the street that does some good in the world. I bet you can’t  say the same if you think I need an ‘excuse’ to say no to you.”

The man, now at center of attention, turned tomato red. “Nice guys never win with people like you.” He stormed out.

“Let the door hit you in the ass on your way out!” Kate hollered after him.

Phil gaped in the silenced that stretched on until one of the baristas, Tommy, put out another order. “Order 47 is up.”

The store unfrozen, everyone carried on with their ordering and pick ups. Phil hung back, deciding to wait for the rush to clear so he could speak with Clint. He hadn’t needed to stand up for him like that, especially since Phil had thought they were practically strangers. He shot a quick text to Darcy to let her know that he might be late back from lunch.

The lull cleared in about twenty minutes, and Phil finished his drink and muffin.

Clint walked over, “Hey Phil.”

“Thank you for saying all that, you didn’t need to. It was very kind.”

Clint smiled, the usual big, dorky grin. “Nah, it was all true. And that guy was being a jealous creep. I mean, to be clear, if you weren’t with Nick, I’d give you my number right now.”

Phil’s brain stalled out. “You… you think Nick and I…?”

Okay, so to be fair. Nick and Phil had a very tactile friendship. Hugging and such were the norm for them. Phil was one of the best friends Nick had. Nick’s partner, Natasha, would often teasingly call Phil “Nick’s work husband”. So, yeah, Phil shouldn’t be shocked that Clint might have made that assumption without the full context.

“Nick and I are best friends, but it’s not romantic.” Phil paused, took a deep breath to quell the panicky voice trying to stop him from continuing, “Would you like to go out to see a movie or a play followed by dinner?”

Clint’s smile, if possible, got bigger. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

When Phil got back to work, he put the napkin with Clint’s number in his brief case.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the LoC mods for all my missteps in posting this work, but it's up and in the right spot.  
> Thank you to my beta and twin, Azek.  
> Thank YOU for reading.


End file.
